Nauka w Durmstrangu
by fiolet2602
Summary: Harry Potter zanim skończy 11 lat, idzie do Durmastrangu, by tam przygotować się do swojej roli Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Niestety jest najmłodszy z uczniów, więc nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Cały czas spędza ucząc się i próbując zdobyć jakichś.


Rozdział 1  
Początek

Trzyletni Harry patrzył załzawionymi oczami na swojego kuzyna, który właśnie zabrał mu zabawkę. Było mu wyjątkowo smutno tylko dlatego, że dostał ją chwilę wcześniej od dziewczynki bawiącej się nieopodal. Mogło by się zdawać, że powinien się już przyzwyczaić, ale tak się nie stało. Mimo to zachowanie chłopca uległo zmianie. Kiedyś wybuchał płaczem. Teraz udawało mu się coraz szybciej powściągać emocje. Był z tego dumny. Chłopiec nie miał zabawek, więc dawał sobie różne cele do osiągnięcia. Jednym z nich było nie reagowanie na zaczepki Dudley'a. Może jeśli chłopiec go zignoruje, D się od niego odczepi i znajdzie sobie nową ofiarę? Harry bardzo na to liczył.

Wszystko byłoby takie samo jak zwykle, gdyby to wuj poszedł z nimi do parku. Jednakże dzisiaj to ciotka przyszła z nimi do parku. Ona zachowywała się bardziej sprawiedliwie...

Jednak i tak nie do końca. Petunia wydawała się zamyślona. Jej oczy były zamglone i sprawiały, że wyglądała jakby była daleko stamtąd. Harry niemalże widział jak podejmuje decyzję. Pytanie było: jaką? Kobieta odwróciła się na ławce i zaczęła patrzeć w jedno miejsce.

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu chłopca ukazała się tam chuda, rudowłosa kobieta o kilka lat młodsza od cioci. Czyżby nieznajoma była duchem?

Nagle uderzyło go kim była: jego mama. Zaczął cicho chlipać. Zobaczył czas spędzony z rodzicami w przyspieszony sposób. W kilka minut bramy do innego świata otworzyły się. Widział małego chłopca - siebie - latającego na miotle, obrazki z poruszającymi się postaciami, ludzi machających magicznymi patykami... Magię.

XxX

Po tym wydarzeniu rodzina wróciła do domu. Dudley wydawał się być zdziwiony tym nagłym powrotem, jakby jego zmarła ciocia przed nim nie stała. Harry był szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale... Było jakieś ale i wiedział, że będzie ono dla niego dobre.

Ciotka tego popołudnia rozmawiała długo z wujem. Z czasem z pozoru normalna rozmowa przekształciła się w kłótnię. Mimo że dorośli mówili bardzo głośno, żaden z chłopców nie wiedział o co chodziło i co ulegnie zmianom.

Wieczorem jak zwykle nadeszła pora kolacji, która zawsze zaczynała się o tej samej porze i godzinie. Jednak zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, ciocia przyszła po Harry'ego pół godziny wcześniej. Nakazała gestem milczenie i wyszeptała:

\- Chodź.

Chłopiec nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale od razu wstał. Był lekko podejrzliwy, w końcu to była ta sama osoba co jeszcze kilka dni temu, jednak wyszedł za nią z domu. Przecież nic mu się nie stanie... Minęli samochód i zaczęli iść ulicą. Przez całą drogę Harry zastanawiał się gdzie idą. Szli przez dwadzieścia minut, aż stanęli przed kinem, wyglądającym jakby miało się za chwilę zapaść. Weszli do środka i skierowali się do sali kinowej - jedynej, która tam była. Po drodze Petunia podeszła do okienka i kupiła dwa bilety. Okazało się, że film był musicalem, który spodobał się obojgu. Po seansie wyszli z kina i poszli dalej ulicą. Tym razem weszli do obskurnej knajpy. Harry nie miał pojęcia co na wziąć, więc poprosił o pomoc ciocię. Okazało się, że wybrana przez nią potrawa była bardzo dobra. Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad tą nagłą wyprawą.

\- Pewnie jesteś zdziwiony, że spędzamy razem ten wieczór? - zapytała zmęczonym głosem Petunia.

Harry tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Nie wiem czy widziałeś tę kobietę w parku? - poczekała na odpowiedź, a widząc, że jest pozytywna odetchnęła z ulgą. - To była moja siostra i twoja mama. Możesz to uznać za głupie, ale wierzę, że pokazała mi się, by przypomnieć mi o tym jak powinnam Cię traktować. Chciałabym Cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie przez ostatnie kilka lat. Sądzę, że byłam taka, ponieważ nie wybaczyłam mojej siostrze i jej świecie, świecie magii. Czy wierzysz mi? - zapytała pełnym nadziei głosem.

Chłopiec przemyślał przez kilka minut co powiedziała. W końcu skinął głową i stwierdził:

\- Kiedy ją zobaczyłem przypomniałem sobie życie z moimi rodzicami... - jego głos wyraźnie zadrżał i się złamał.

Kobieta była bardzo zdziwiona. "To pewnie ostatni dar od Lily. Pamięć o lepszych czasach." - pomyślała.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa... - zawahała się lekko. - Mimo że może się wydawać, że jesteśmy bardzo bogatą rodziną, prawda jest trochę inna. Pieniądze, które widzisz... Na przykład prezenty dla Dudley'a, czy nasz duży dom... Za to wszystko płaci Vernon. Ja nie mam pracy, choć zamierzam to zmienić. Jestem naprawdę biedna. Dlatego dzisiaj poszliśmy do tego niemalże zawalającego się kina i bardzo taniej knajpy. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się zapewnić Ci szczęście i dostatnie życie... - wszystko powiedziała bardzo cicho, a potem spojrzała na niego z bólem.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową z powagą i powiedział stanowczo za mądrze jak na jego młody wiek:

\- Nie ważne ile możesz kupić mi zabawek. Chcę tylko, żebyś mnie kochała.

XxX

Rano przy stole zmieniły się miejsca. Dotychczas obok Harry'ego siedział Dudley, a naprzeciwko Vernon, tak, by mógł zerkać na niego groźnie co jakiś czas. Teraz obok młodego Pottera siedział Dudley, a naprzeciwko Petunia. Oprócz tego dwie strony miały różne rzeczy do jedzenia.

Harry miał na swoim talerzu typowe angielskie śniadanie, które wyglądało pysznie, a Dudley burgera ociekającego tłuszczem, który aż odrzucał. Jednak chłopak wydawał się być zachwycony.

Harry uśmiechnął się znad talerza i z zachwyconą miną podziękował ciotce, która uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, że ktoś w końcu docenił jej pracę.

Po śniadaniu wszyscy poszli do salonu.

\- Wczoraj zaszła niemała zmiana. Petunia uznała, że chłopak nie jest traktowany uczciwie. Zaakceptowałem to i uznałem, że sprawiedliwie będzie, by chłopak dostał pokój podobnej wielkości co Dudley. - powiedział jakby sam nie wierzył w swoje słowa, po czym szybko wyszedł z pokoju.

Syn Vernona podążył zaraz za nim wściekając się szalenie.

Harry stwierdził, że to niemożliwe, żeby był bardziej szczęśliwy. Niemalże w podskokach pobiegł do komórki, by zabrać stamtąd swoje rzeczy. Kilka minut później okazało się, że właściwie nie ma takich rzeczy, które chciałby przenieść. Skrzywił się i poszedł do nowego pokoju. Okazało się, że będzie miał sporo pracy nad nim.

Na pewno będzie musiał pozbyć się rzeczy Dudley'a i przenieść tu swój materac. Na szczęście były tutaj szafki, do których kiedyś włoży swoje rzeczy. Miał nadzieję, że to kiedyś nadejdzie niedługo.

XxX

\- Harry! Chodź tu, proszę! - zawołała go Petunia.

Minęło jakieś dwadzieścia minut od śniadania, a on już przeniósł materac na górę i teraz leżał na nim oddychając ciężko. Niechętnie zwlókł się z niego i niespiesznie poszedł na dół. Oboje wyszli z domu i poszli w stronę samochodu, który drogą wyjątku został pożyczony Petunii.

\- Dzisiaj pójdziemy do magicznej części Londynu. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się tam trafić... Ostatnim razem byłam tam ponad dwanaście lat temu... O ile dobrze pamiętam, żeby tam wejść trzeba mieć różdżkę, której niestety żadne z nas nie ma. Hm... Może załapiemy się na wejście kogoś innego? - kobieta paplała prowadząc samochód. - Jest kilka rzeczy, które dobrze byłoby kupić już teraz. Mam nadzieję, że postarasz się w dobrze zachowywać w szkole i zdobywać dobre oceny. Będę wtedy bardzo zadowolona. Szczególnie, że potem z pewnością przyda Ci się to w życiu.

Widząc, że nie zamierza kończyć w najbliższym czasie, Harry poczekał aż kobieta będzie brać oddech i szybko zaczął mówić:

\- Dobrze, ciociu, będę grzeczny. Ale czy możemy zacząć od czary-mary? - widząc jej skrzywioną minę szybko dodał. – Czytać też chcę umieć, chcę jednak najpierw coś fajnego.

W ten sposób rozmawiali dalej, aż osiągnęli względne porozumienie jeśli chodziło o edukację chłopczyka. Wyszli z samochodu i skierowali się do wyglądającego na kompletnie zrujnowany baru. W środku poczuli się jakby cofnęła się o kilkaset lat. Nie było tak elektryczności ani jakichkolwiek innych wynalazków od kilkuset lat. Wszyscy byli ubrani w dziwne ubrania przypominające niektóre sukienki spoza magicznego świata...

\- Hm... Dlaczego to wszystko wygląda jakby było cofnięte w czasie? - zapytał niepewnie chłopiec.

\- Świat czarodziejów był zmuszony odłączyć się od tego znanego nam świata, ponieważ my, ludzie niemagiczni byliśmy zazdrośni o ich możliwości i zaczęliśmy ich zabijać. Chodź z tego co czytałam w podręczniku dla czarownic Lily, to była zabawa, a im nic się nie działo... W sumie to nie wiem jak było na prawdę. Chodź, prosimy barmana, by otworzył nam przejście.

Tak zrobili. Kilka minut później stali na ulicy Pokątnej. Tego dnia było tam wyjątkowo mało ludzi, ponieważ był środek tygodnia - duża część społeczeństwa pracowała. Ulica była urządzona w wesołych kolorach, a sklepy przy niej stojące miały różnokolorowe ruchome reklamy. Na jej końcu majaczył się bank czarodziejów, Gringott.

Właśnie od niego zaczęli zwiedzanie, które już za chwilę miało przerodzić się w szalone zakupy.

XxX

Harry i Petunia weszli do Gringotta i stali przez chwilę jak porażeni piorunem. Budynek już na dworze sprawiał wrażenie dużego, ale w środku był jeszcze większy! Im, osobom nie żyjącym z magią na codzień wydawało się to niemożliwe. Różnica nie była mała - wnętrze zajmowało trzy razy większą powierzchnię niż powinno. Wielkie pomieszczenie było ponure. Jedynymi meblami były ciężkie biurka ustawione obok siebie tak, że zajmowały prawie całą długość pomieszczenia. Obok nich stały wyglądające dość niewygodnie krzesła. Na każdym z nich siedziały małe, brzydkie stworzenia. Po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia od głównych drzwi siedział podobny stwór. Różnica między nim, a jego kolegami była taka, że jego biurko było większe, fotel wygodniejszy, a coś w jego posturze sprawiało, że wyglądał jakby miał wyższą pozycję w banku od innych.

Jako że tylko ten człowieczek wyglądał na wolnego i nie mającego żadnych klientów, postanowili podejść od razu do niego. Przed resztą były długie kolejki osób czekających na obsługę. Według Petunii gobliny w ogóle się nie spieszyły, a czasami nawet specjalnie przedłużały załatwianie spraw. W odpowiedzi czarodzieje byli opryskliwi i nieuprzejmi. To prowadziło do jeszcze dłuższej obsługi i tak dalej... Kiedy byli mniej więcej w połowie pomieszczenia dużo osób zaczęło się na nich patrzeć, a widząc, że nadal się nie zatrzymują, ochrona za nimi ruszyła. Co dziwne, oni też wyglądali jak stare karzełki. „Nie mądrzej by było gdyby ochrona była większa i straszniej wyglądała? Tak, zdecydowanie. Jeśli oni próbowali ją przestraszyć, to zdecydowanie im się nie udawało." – pomyślała Petunia.

Goblin, do którego zmierzali wydawał się być bardzo zezłoszczony. Obaj goście byli zaskoczeni, widząc jak złość znika, a zostaje zamieniona przez zdziwienie. Istota wyprostowała się na siedzeniu i zaczęła wpatrywać w Harry'ego przeszywającym wzrokiem.

\- Ty żyjesz?! Ale to niemożliwe! Wszyscy mówili mi, że umarłeś! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, na jego twarzy pojawiło się stado emocji, które wydawały się walczyć o miejsce na niej. W końcu wygrała złość. Niestety nikt nie wiedział na kogo - łącznie z goblinem.

Goście bardzo niepewnie podeszli do bankiera, a Petunia usiadła na krześle stojącym obok biurka. Harry, który stał obok niej przechylił głowę na bok i zapytał niewinnym głosem:

\- Co się stało? - Po twarzy chłopca przebiegło wielkie przerażenie. - Pan też mnie nie lubi? Niech pan mnie zostawi! - Ostatnie zdanie było prawie wypiszczane, a chłopiec schował się za swoją ciotkę.

Goblin był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Co oni zrobili temu dziecku? Do goblińskich najważniejszych zasad należało bronienie kobiet i osób nie mogących się samemu obronić - dzieci, a z tego co się orientował, tak samo było u czarodziejów. A to było przerażone widząc wściekłą minę. Zmarszczył brwi i przez zaciśnięte zęby warknął:

\- Za mną.

Poszedł przodem przez jedne z drzwi na końcu sali nie zauważając, że trzylatek już się uspokoił i teraz patrzy z zaciekawieniem na mijane rzeczy.

XxX

Obiad w rodzinie Malfoy'ów trwał w najlepsze. Wszyscy byli w dobrych humorach, jednak pan domu najbardziej. Potter był złamany! Nie wiedział kto tego dokonał, ale znał takie zachowanie... Nie. Nie ma sensu niszczyć sobie tego dnia. Mimo to, kiedy wzniósł kolejny kęs do ust, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie myśleć o jego najlepszym przyjacielu z dzieciństwa, który zachowywał się podobnie. Niestety Robin nie mógłby już nikomu opowiedzieć o swoich przeżyciach...

XxX

Po swojej wizycie w Gringocie Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie, głęboko zamyślony. Widział tam Harry'ego. Było to bardzo niezadowalające - chłopak miał nie wiedzieć o magii do swoich jedenastych urodzin. Plan przewidywał, że to Hagrid wyjawi mu istnienie magicznego świata, czym zdobyłby w ten sposób zaufanie chłopca. Jednak nie wszystko było stracone. Mały Potter był wyraźnie przerażony na widok wściekłej miny goblina. Całe szczęście, że chociaż ta część planu się sprawdziła. W ten sposób Hogwart będzie jego domem, miejscem najważniejszym na świecie, pierwszym gdzie pozna pierwszych przyjaciół, a on, Dyrektor tej szkoły, osobą, która będzie postrzegana przez chłopca jak dziadek. To burzyło jego plany.

XxX

Goblin zaprowadził gości do małego pokoju. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Petunią, stworzenie wykrzyknęło:

\- Jak pani śmie tak traktować tego małego chłopca! On jest przyszłością naszego kraju i tylko on może uratować nas od Tego, którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać! Jeśli natychmiast nie zaprzestanie pani tych strasznych czynów, będę zmuszony wezwać kogoś, by się tym zajął!

Petunia tylko zbladła, ale Harry w przeciwieństwie do niej zareagował bardzo ostro. Był przerażony, jednak zmierzał chronić honoru ciotki. Nie wiedział skąd, ale był pewny, że powinien to zrobić. Szczególnie, że nie wydawało się prawdopodobne, że sama zacznie się bronić.

\- Niech pan przestanie! Moja ciocia jest dobra! Dlaczego Pan ją obraża? Do tego zabrała mnie tutaj, mimo że nie lubi tego miejsca. To nie jest złe traktowanie.

Chłopiec zaczął brać oddech, by kontynuować wywód, jednak Petunia, która zdążyła już trochę poznać gobliny, zerknęła na przedstawiciela tego gatunku, by zobaczyć, że się uśmiecha! W tym momencie poczuła, że surrealizm tej chwili ją przerasta. Gobliny po takim wykładzie, szczególnie od małego chłopca zwykle irytowały się, co skutkowało natychmiastowym zostawieniem klienta (kobieta podejrzewała, że było tak, ponieważ gobliny łatwo potrafią wybuchnąć złością i agresją, a morderstwo nie było korzyścią dla nikogo).

\- Widzę, że jest w Tobie prawdziwa krew Potterów. - powiedział z zadowoleniem, a widząc minę Petunii szybko dodał. - I oczywiście Evansów...

Petunia uniosła brew na co goblin rzekł:

\- Lily Potter, wcześniej Evans uświadamiała wszystkich na swojej drodze, że nikt nie może z nią zadrzeć. Wszyscy, którzy próbowali, przegrywali. Może mi pani wierzyć. W końcu wszyscy rozumieli i poddawali się. Coś mi mówi, że Harry jest podobny. - Goblin pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech, który przetrwał na jego twarzy sekundę, po czym z powrotem spoważniał i zapytał. - Przyszliście, by odwiedzić jedną ze skrytek pana Pottera?

Otrzymawszy skinięcie głową Petunii, wskazał im, by usiedli.

\- Obawiam się, że mogę na razie zaprowadzić was tylko do jednej z nich. Do reszty uzyska pan dostęp, kiedy ukończy pan siedemnaście lat. - Poczekał na kolejne skinięcie głowy (choć zauważył, że było znacznie mniej zadowolone) i wstał, by wyprowadzić ich z pokoju.

XxX

Harry i Petunia zaprowadzeni zostali do skrytki, która, jak wytłumaczył goblin miała być jedną z najmniejszych jakie chłopiec posiadał. Przygotowani na obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, zaczęli płakać ze szczęścia. A właściwie - Petunia zaczęła. Malec nie wiedział ile złoto tam znajdujące się jest warte – i jak bardzo to zmieni ich życie. Góry złota piętrzyły się przed nimi. Kobieta nie mogła się powstrzymać, musiała dotknąć chociaż jednej monety. Wzięła do ręki galeona, który wydawał się być wyjątkowo ciężki jak na zwykłą monetę. Och, ile oni mogli za to kupić! Dotychczas pani Dursley miała ściśle wytyczone pieniądze od jej męża, jednak z tym koniec! Już nie będzie wyszukiwania taniutkich sklepów i wyprzedaży, na których mogłaby kupić więcej ubrań! O, nie! Nie, żeby chciała wydać wszystko na raz, po prostu chciała choć raz pójść na zakupy nie przejmując się ile będą kosztowały. Czuła się teraz taka szczęśliwa!

XxX

Chłopiec wszedł do skrytki i nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom. Tyle złota! Nie wiedział ile mógłby sobie za to kupić, jednak zerkając na ciotkę, był pewny, że dużo, a nawet bardzo dużo. Jako że goblin poświęcał całą swoją uwagę jego krewnym, był niemal pewny, że nikt nie zauważy zniknięcia paru monet. Chciał tylko kupić sobie lody, ale nie wiedział ile będą kosztowały, więc zgarnął trochę pieniędzy. Miał nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy. Nie wiedział, że właśnie miał w kieszeniach mniej więcej roczny zarobek wuja.

XxX

Kiedy Petunia wróciła do świata żywych, zauważyła, że uwaga wszystkich jest skierowana na nią. Lekko się zarumieniła i zapytała goblina ile mogą wziąć. Okazało się, że maksymalnie mogą wyjąć dwadzieścia galeonów. Nie zamierzała narzekać. To było spełnienie jej marzeń. Kiedy poszli do miejsca gdzie wymieniano czarodziejskie pieniądze na mugolskie odpowiedniki, niemal zemdlała kiedy okazało się ile to pieniędzy. Mogli za to zrobić gigantyczne zakupy, nie tylko dla Harry'ego, ale także dla niej.

XxX

Harry, Petunia i goblin siedzieli w tym samym pokoju co wcześniej. Ich rozmowa (choć chłopiec odzywał się rzadko) trwała już od dłuższej chwili. Jak na razie zdążyli ustalić kiedy i gdzie będą się spotykać (jako że Harry był bardzo znany i traktowano go jak bohatera narodowego, nie mogli spotykać się w zwykłym pokoju).

Kolejny temat był dość ciężki dla goblina do zaproponowania, w końcu zajmował się skrytkami tej rodziny odkąd zaczął pracować w Gringocie, a wcześniej zajmowali się nimi jego przodkowie - nie chciał rozdzielać rodziny. Mimo to wiedział, że jeśli kobiecie na prawdę zależy na chłopcu, będzie musiała się zgodzić. Zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa... - powiedział ze skrzywioną miną. - Jak pani wcześniej słyszała, Harry pokonał Sama-Wie-Pani-Kogo kiedy był niemowlęciem. Niestety dla niego, gobliny znają przepowiednię. Głosi ona, że Voldemort powstanie z grobu. Wcześniej przypuszczam, że uratowała go miłość jego matki, jednak w przyszłości... W przyszłości musi go pokonać sam, bez pomocy przyjaciół, ani nikogo innego. Dlatego sądzę, że dobrze by było, by go przygotować do ostatecznej walki. Oczywiście zapoznam panią z przepowiednią, jednak nie sądzę, by zdrowo było pokazywać ją Harry'emu. Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy zrobić to za kilka lat, kiedy będzie gotowy to usłyszeć. Do tego proponujemy spędzenie tutaj, w Gringocie jednego roku, ucząc się cennych umięjętności. Jestem pewien że, przydadzą mu się później. Przykładowo, władanie mieczem. Może dziewięć lat? Przypuszczam, że odniosłoby to wtedy najlepszy skutek. Reasumując, powinniśmy załatwić mu jakieś kursy, im szybciej tym lepiej. - zakończył ze zbolałą miną. Rodzina Potterów zawsze była w dobrych realcjach z goblinami obsługującymi ich skrytki. Jako, że był to stary, szanowany ród, ich biznesem zajmował się wysoko położony goblin w ich hierarchi. Każdy goblin, który zajmował się tą pracą miał kilka rodów do obsługi. On miał połowę najpotężniejszych w Anglii.

Kobieta lekko poszarzała i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Czy nie lepiej by było, gdyby dorastał otoczony miłością w domu? Już była blisko odmówienia mu, jednak zerknęła na swojego siostrzeńca. To był błąd. Jej plan runął. Westchnęła i uniosła smutne spojrzenie na goblina. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego nie przed tym jak postanowiła się nim należycie zająć? Oczywiście, znała odpowiedzi na te pytania...

Po kilku minutach, które dla wszystkich w pomieszczeniu zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, ciotka chłopca westchnęła, skinęła głową i zapytała goblina gdzie musiałaby wysłać Harry'ego. Odpowiedź jej się nie podobała. Ani trochę. Miał wyjechać tak daleko? Sam? Przecież miał tylko trzy lata!

O ile to było możliwe, kobieta zbladła jeszcze bardziej, po czym zdecydowanym głosem stwierdziła, że musi spotkać się z dyrektorem placówki, do której miał chodzić.

Goblin na to pokiwał z powagą głową, jednak tak na prawdę miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Z tego co zauważył, kobieta była wytrwała, a dyrektor był podobny. Przeczuwał, że spotkanie będzie polegało na obrzucaniu się lodowatymi spojrzeniami. Żałował, że go przy tym nie będzie, ale zamierzał przekonać chłopca, by ten się tam w jakiś sposób wkręcił, a potem mu wszystko opowiedział.

\- Przypuszczam, że jest to czarodziejska szkoła? Żeby mógł się nauczyć czarować lepiej? - zapytała Petunia lekko przygaszonym głosem.

\- Owszem, jednak pierwszy rok, albo dwa nie będzie tam używał czarów i różdżki, ponieważ jest po prostu za mały i nie mógłby kontrolować niczego. I tak uprawianie magii w wieku, powiedzmy, pięciu lat wymaga silnej woli. Proponuję udać się do sprzedawcy różdżek, którego sklep również jest na Pokątnej. Mężczyzna świetnie zna się na magii i będzie w stanie powiedzieć Pani kiedy Harry może zacząć się uczyć praktyki. Kiedy przyjedzie do nas dyrektor, zaznajomi was z tegorocznym planem nauczania.

XxX

Lekko podejrzliwy Igor Karkarow wszedł do pokoju w Gringocie. Był lekko zdziwiony widząc wielki pokój. Do tego był pięknie ozdobiony, jak bardzo niewiele innych. W sumie, jakby się nad tym porządnie zastanowić, jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego pomieszczenia u goblinów. Znaczyło to, że dobrze, że się tu pofatygował... Jeżeli nieprzystępne istoty tak podchodzą do tej osoby, znaczy to, że jest, albo bardzo bogata, albo wpływowa. Oczywiście mogło to być połączenie obu tych rzeczy.

Kiedy zobaczył kobietę wchodzącą do pokoju, oniemiał. Był niemalże pewny, że była mugolką - jej ubrania były aktualne, pasowały do siebie i nie pochodziły ze strojów na zupełnie różne okazje. Jasne, to mogła być świetnie zakamuflowana czarownica - jednak to było bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Kiedy usiadłszy, zamknął machnięciem różdżki drzwi i okazało się, że miał rację. Po jej wzdrygnięciu się wiedział to. Niestety jej ubranie wykluczało drugą opcję.

„Kim _jest_ ta koścista kobieta?" – pomyślał ze zdziwieniem Dyrektor Durmstrangu.

\- Dzień dobry. - powiedziała sucho.

No, to było najbardziej niespodziewane. Czyżby nie wiedziała kim jest? Nie, przecież przybył tutaj specjalnie dla niej! No... Może dla goblinów, których lepiej było mieć po swojej stronie. Jednak to nie zmieniało sprawy.

\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział z lekką naganą w głosie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, jednak Petunia postanowiła działać.

\- Niestety mój siostrzeniec ma pójść do Pana szkoły. Mimo że byłam całkowicie przeciwko temu pomysłowi, muszę przyznać, że nie chcę, by został zabity. Tylko dlatego wyraziłam zgodę na to. Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się go nauczyć czegokolwiek co mu się przyda w życiu lub w szkole, inaczej będę bardzo zła, a może Pan zapytać tego goblina o to - przed chwilą powiedział mi, że cytuję: "Nikt nie zadziera z Evansami." Niech pan to zapamięta, ponieważ Harry jest podobny, a z tego co zrozumiałam, spędzicie razem bardzo dużo czasu...

Mimo że mina dyrektora się nie zmieniła, ledwie powstrzymał się od okazania większej ilości emocji - zaskoczenia, osłupienia i rosnącej wściekłości.

\- Niech pani posłucha. - wycedził. - Proszę nie wypowiadać się w sprawach, o których nie ma pani pojęcia. Moja szkoła jest w pierwszej piątce szkół na świecie. Nikt nie będzie w stanie dać mu lepszego wykształcenia od nas. Tylko my mamy program dla dzieci przed jedenastym rokiem życia. - powiedział lodowatym głosem z kamienną twarzą. - Ile lat ma pani dziecko i kto to, że odstawia się tu taki teatrzyk? - zapytał z lekką drwiną w głosie, nie chcąc zdradzać zaciekawienia. W jego głowie wylęgł się kolejny pomysł dotyczący tej sytuacji: to mogła być jedna z pokojówek ze stalowymi nerwami jakiegoś lorda, który chciał dla zapisać swoje dziecko do jego szkoły.

\- Harry, mój siostrzeniec ma teraz trzy lata. - powiedziała z drwiącym uśmiechem.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Czyżby ktoś robił sobie z niego żarty? Trzylatek? W szkole?

\- Chyba pani żartuje! - zawołał. - Czego można nauczyć dziecko w tym wieku?!

Kobieta westchnęła i powiedziała z naciskiem:

\- Cóż, to pan jest nauczycielem... - zamilkła i po chwili dodała. - Poza tym Harry może być mały, ale powinien sobie poradzić z najłatwiejszymi rzeczami. Och, żeby nie było - zapłata za wszystko nie stanowi problemu. Możemy opłacić cały jego pobyt w pańskiej szkole.

\- Czy mogę poznać jego nazwisko? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Jeśli pan musi...? Uważam, że powinien pan traktować wszystkich uczniów tak samo. Gdyby nie to, że od tego zależy jego życie, pewnie bym się wycofała. - zrobiła dramatyczną przerwę, żeby zwiększyć napięcie... - Otóż jego nazwisko brzmi _Potter_. Czy teraz możemy przejść do materiału, który zamierzacie omówić pan lub pańscy nauczyciele?

Karkarow zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał wyboru. Jeżeli media dowiedziałyby się, że nie przyjął do jego szkoły Chłopca, który Przeżył, byłby skończony. Musiał przyjąć smarkacza, nieważne jak bardzo byłby nieuprzejmy, niegrzeczny lub nieprzyjazny w stosunku do innych. On to wiedział i, niestety, ta irytująca kobieta też o tym wiedziała. Zaczął dumać nad tym co mógłby zrobić z trzylatkiem. Postanowił, że najpierw go pozna, a potem coś wymyśli.

\- Oczywiście, że przyjmę w moje skromne progi młodego Harry'ego. Jednak zanim powiem pani czego chciałbym go nauczyć, poznam go. Później podejmę decyzję ile takie młode dziecko może się nauczyć podczas jednego roku. Rozpoczęłoby naukę od pierwszego września. W ten sposób mielibyście dwa tygodnie na kupienie mu wymaganych rzeczy. Uprzedzam panią, to nie są zwykle używane rzeczy w magicznym świecie i polecałbym poszukać niektórych z nich u mugoli. - dzięki swoim największym staraniom udało mu się sprawić, by jego głos i mina było uprzejme.

Kobieta miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Nastawienie mężczyzny zmieniło się niemalże o 180° odkąd tylko dowiedział się kim będzie jego nowy uczeń.

Zgadzała się z tym mężczyzną tylko w jednej sprawie: powinien poznać Harry'ego. Wstała z krzesła i podeszła do drzwi. Gdy tylko się otworzyły, chłopiec wszedł.

Igor zaczął się niepokoić. Czego on miał nauczyć tak młode dziecko? Nawet najłatwiejsze rzeczy będą dla niego bardzo trudne. Hm... To jest to! Da mu coś czego chłopiec będzie uczyć się cały rok - alfabetu.

\- Dzień dobry. - powiedział nieco strachliwie Harry.

Mężczyzna postanowił to zapamiętać. Jeżeli Potter nadal będzie się uczył w jego szkole za kilka lat, na pewno to będzie jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które trzeba z niego wyplenić. Jego postawa była zbyt potulna. Trzeba nauczyć go pewności siebie. Inaczej wszystkie jego starania pójdą na marne. Co jeszcze? Oczywiście patrząc na sylwetkę malca niemal pierwsze co przychodziło mu na myśl było raczej banalne. Choć w sumie... Wygląd jest bardzo ważny. Świetnie, więc wymyślił kolejne możliwe zajęcia: Sport. Oczywiście nie miał na myśli Quidditcha. Chodziło o to, by jego nowy uczeń przyzwyczaił się do ruchu i, nabrał po jakimś czasie trochę mięśni.

Z tego co kojarzył z rozmów ze Severusem Snapem, nauczycielem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, większość czarodziejów nie myślała logicznie, a on się z tym stwierdzeniem bardzo zgadzał.

W tym momencie w jego głowie przestały pojawiać się jakiekolwiek pomysły i, mimo że wiedział, że to prawie niemożliwe, że Harry zdąży nauczyć się tego wszystkiego przed końcem roku i tak chciał wymyślić więcej, na wypadek, gdyby tak się stało. Jeśli chłopiec nauczy się tego wszystkiego... No tak! Przecież to jasne, że jeśli tak się stanie, będzie wiadomo jaki chłopiec ma poziom.

\- Na razie zaczniemy od kilku rzeczy. Przede wszystkim alfabet. Jeżeli chłopiec opanuje go wcześniej, w co wątpię, nauczy się płynnie czytać. - Jeżeli opanuje to - co jest niemal niemożliwe, ktoś zacznie go oswajać ze sportem. Do tego przez cały czas będzie uczył się o magicznej i mugolskiej kulturze. Czy to pani odpowiada? - zapytał z ledwo wyczuwalną ironią.

Petunia próbowała wymyślić jakąś mądrą odpowiedź, jednak nic nie przychodziło jej na myśl. Gdyby mogła, jej szczęka uderzyłaby o ziemię. Tylko stała z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

Widząc stan swojej ciotki, Harry postanowił się odezwać.

\- Proszę pana, dlaczego pan sądzi, że sobie nie poradzę? Uda mi się zrobić wszystko!

Czyli zagrał mu na ambicji. Świetnie. W ten sposób będzie najszybciej, a dzięki temu wiedział jak dalej go zachęcać. Na twarzy dyrektora Dumstrangu nadal widać było prawie przyjazną minę.

\- Wątpię. - powiedział zamiast pożegnania i wyszedł.

Oboje pozbierali się dopiero po chwili, choć nadal byli bardzo zdziwieni. Minęli równie zaskoczonego goblina, z którym grzecznie się pożegnali i poszli prosto do hallu głównego. Wszyscy, którzy ich zobaczyli zastanawiali się co ich tak zdziwiło i wszyscy doszli do złych wniosków. Najbardziej trafionym pomysłem, było zdziwienie fortuną Potterów, a to już coś mówi.

XxX

Przy obiedzie rodzice skinięli do siebie głowami. To był dobry moment, żeby wtajemniczyć całą rodzinę. Te z dzieci, które miały się z nim zaprzyjaźnić były w dobrym wieku. Jeżeli powtórzą to wystarczająco dużo razy, wszyscy uwierzą, że jest to najlepsze wyjście. Przy stole nie było kilku osób. W ten sposób było łatwiej. Jeden z chłopców uległ wypadkowi, ale jego brat za bardzo lubił jeść, by ominąć jakikolwiek posiłek. Dlatego teraz zamiast pilnować na ile mógł, by nic się nie stało chłopakowi, siedział tutaj.

Dzisiaj ich misja się rozpocznie. Po kolei uwolnią wszystkie swoje dzieci od kłamstw, jakimi zostały wcześniej uraczone. Na początku nie będą chciały im uwierzyć, jednak po odpowiednim czasie złamią się, a nowa prawda pomoże im wypełnić świat. Mimo że bardzo ciężko będzie na to patrzeć, powtórzą im to i spróbują pocieszyć swoje biedne dzieci. Po kilku miesiącach każde z nich zapamięta, że Harry Potter jest złem, które będzie próbowało je opętać. Po jakimś czasie zapamiętają, że temu złu trzeba przeszkodzić.

Mimo że ta prawda była dla nich zadziwiająca i nowa, wierzyli w nią, choć mogła to być zasługa tego, że ufali Dumbledore'owi, który wyzwolił ich spod wpływu kłamliwego Harry'ego Pottera.

Po wykonanym zadaniu w ich umysłach pojawił się kolejny obraz, który zatrzęsł nimi. Ich dzieci przyjaciółmi tego zdrajcy? Wzdrygnęli się, po czym zwołują rodzinne zebranie. Ich dzieci się poświęcą.


End file.
